Fight to the Death
by Cuddles-Chan
Summary: [LuciaxHaru oneshot yaoi] Lucia and Haru's battle end up in something neither one of them expected... R&R, but no flames, okay?


**Disclaimer: HIRO MASHIMA PWNS ALL!**

**Fight to the Death**

Written by Cuddles-Chan

What started as a fight between these two, ended up in something they didn't expect… HaruxLucia oneshot

I have yet to see a HaruxLucia fic, so I have decided to write one myself (except there are, I'm just totally blind -.-)! Please don't flame if you don't like this couple!

Rated M for bloody violence, language, yaoi, and... just to be sure I don't get kicked off FFnet.

* * *

"Haru Glory… Rave Master." The demonic child spoke. 

There they stood, Haru Glory and Lucia Raregroove facing each other only feet away in a vast green field somewhere on Song Continent that seemed to go on forever in all directions.

Haru clenched his fists growling at the cocky man that stood smirking at him. Lucia seemed calm, and unafraid of Haru's might. Lucia even began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Haru said with gritted teeth.

"How…" Lucia began, "How could a kid like _you_ become the Rave Master?"

"Kid?" Haru exploded, "You're just as young as I am!"

"I'm… wise beyond my years…" Lucia said as he ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Hmph," Haru was becoming more annoyed with Lucia by the second. "Shut up."

"Well then…" Lucia lifted his sword, "Shall we begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Haru yelled as he raced over toward Lucia, swinging the Ten Commandments in all directions.

Haru's attempts to get the slightest scar on Lucia were unsuccessful. Lucia was blocking every attack as if he could read Haru's mind. After at least five minutes of trying to hit Lucia, Haru stopped for a mere second to catch his breath, but in this second, Lucia had taken control. He swung his sword across Haru's torso causing his shirt and vest to rip and blood to seep out. Haru's eyes widened and let out a scream while he fell down to the ground on his hands and knees. Blood began dripping down and staining the once perfect green grass. His chest felt like it was on fire. He had never felt such pain and Lucia didn't even use a darkbring…

"Get up, _Rave Master_," Lucia said in all his glory. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Haru punched the ground with his right fist. He got up and glared Lucia in the eye then rushed towards him once again this time with the power of Rave on his side.

Lucia began blocking all attacks, yet again. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. Haru couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Nothing was working on Lucia; not even Rave.

"Come on, _Rave Master_," Lucia sneered, "I was expecting a better fight from _you_."

"Shut up!" Haru yelled, "Shut up you bastard!"

"Hmph."

Lucia had gotten another swing at Haru, this time slashing him in the stomach. Haru crashed to the ground, laying on his front. Haru moaned in pain while miserably hitting the ground in anger. Haru's entire body now felt like it was on fire. He was bleeding uncontrollably and he was sure he was going to die.

"I… I can't," Haru groaned while coughing up blood, "I can't… loose…"

Lucia looked down on Haru, his cape and hair blowing in the soft breeze. Lucia began to chuckle quietly to himself.

"I… hate you," Haru whispered.

A quizzical look came across Lucia's face, "I know." Lucia continued laughing. He was laughing so hard he carelessly dropped his sword.

Tears began streaming down Haru's dirt covered face. He was ashamed of himself. He was ashamed of his loss.

Lucia bent down and grabbed a hold of Haru's vest and shirt collar. He pulled his arm up, to try to get Haru back on his feet, but just ended up ripping the shirt and vest off. He tossed Haru's clothes to the ground and picked his sword back up. He began carving in Haru's skin the Japanese symbol for 'death.' Blood was quickly spurting out while Haru screamed in pain and soon fell unconscious.

Lucia wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and lifted him up. Haru's bloody back was tightly against Lucia's front and his head was flung back on Lucia's right shoulder. Blood from Haru's injuries were now staining Lucia's clothes. Lucia slowly lifted his sword with his right hand to Haru's neck to finally finish him off, but something inside of him was holding him back. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't resist this sudden urge. He drew his sword down to his side and dropped it. He wrapped his left arm tightly around Haru's chest and his right hand down Haru's pants. He slinked his lips down to Haru's neck, biting at the cold, pale skin. His mouth slowly slithered up Haru's neck, biting as he went, finally reaching his mouth where he pressed his cold lips against the Rave Master's and snaked his tongue inside.

Haru began regaining his consciousness, but everything was blurry. He could feel a strange tingling on his chest that continued down towards his pants. He felt a heavy pressure on his mouth and something lurking inside of it too. Haru tried to say, "help" but all that came out was a muffled moan. Lucia instantly noticed Haru's consciousness and pushed his body back on to the ground. Haru's vision was still blurry, but he could see something moving away quickly.

Haru felt violated, but still very unsure as to what had even happened. Haru looked to his left to see more blurs coming closer. He couldn't see their faces, but he knew it was his friends.

And as he closed his eyes, he let out a sigh and a smile appeared across his face. He knew help was coming.

* * *

**THE END**

This couple seriously came out of the blue for me. It's not one of my favorites, but I just wanted to see how well a fanfic could be with a completely unrealistic couple like these two… even though it wasn't consensual on Haru's part. xD Well, just don't flame or Lucia will hunt you down…

Moogle: -hides- Umm… you're insane, kupo!

Heck yes I am!


End file.
